Is this what I hoped for? (CONTINUED!)
by sumeilinchan1
Summary: Okay so its me Nayuki San lost pass and stuff so here's the newest chapters! The story will go on c: Enjoy! and also will the gang ever make it? What happens to Torchwood? All will be answered in these final chapters soon to be here! Read and Review guys! Favorite as well! Thanks a lot c:


Plants vs Zombies: Is this what I hoped for? Chapter 6: Where? Who? What?

Author note: Ello guys! c: Sorry for the super late delay but as promised another chapter to be put up! So far I have lost my password and my other user's information, but this will be the account used for new stories and chapters! Thanks for staying tuned in c: I have a lot of vacation so that means.. MORE CHAPTERS! Thanks for being amazing guys! ~NAYUKI SAN _ CHAPTER SIX: WHERE? WHO? WHAT?

TORCHWOOD'S POV:_ Like last time, I said I would do just about anything to find my fellow Rep. and my other friend Snow Pea. Its freezing cold and I have left without warning the others about my departure. So far its no luck in finding them. I've asked myself " where would they be?" Those questions haunted me for my journey in finding them. Were they dead? No, possibly not!

BACK WITH ICE SHROOM, REP AND SNOW_ (GATLING PEA AND REP ARE THE SAME PERSON JUST IN DIFF. FORMS OK?) c: "KID HIDE BEHIND THE WALL NOW!" Ice shroom boomed at Repeater. He did what he commanded and kept a close eye on Snow. "In the meantime, keep snow safe, while I deal with these pests Rep," Ice Shroom growled and gently placed Snow pea on the cold ground next to Gatling Pea. "No problem sir," Gatling pea answered. He looked down at Snow and pulled her close. She was barely breathing and her eyes were kept shut. BANG! Gatling Pea quickly went into position if anyone attacked and slowly backed up from the wall. "WHO'S THERE!" It's slient. He uses his last energy and lifts Snow Pea and runs with the little effort his legs give. After a couple of steps he tumbles and hits the wall with pure exhaustion. "I can't continue... any.. longer," He thought to himself as he steadied himself. He looked up and saw a handle, which was leading into some sort of hidden sanctuary or room if lifted. He switched the handle and it revealed a sort of hidden room with survival supplies packed in tightly but neatly. He lifted Snow and placed her gently on the floor. Since the door was on the ceiling he needed to hop upwards to get in. He soon sat down next to Snow and relaxed for a while. "Gattle..." Snow called faintly. He turned tiredly and gave her the sweetest smile he's done in his whole life. Weird he never smiles she thought. "You almost got yourself killed girl," He chuckled and pat her head gently. She lightly smiled and closed her eyes. "Hey sleepy head wake up," He joked and poked her cheek. "I'm awake, but, where are we?" She looked up at him. "In some sort of hidden room I guess, your dad rescued us and freed us from the cell. We should be safe up here, this room looks like its never used too," She nodded and looked around. She saw a lot of dust on the items stacked in the room. But luckily the room was very spacious and organized, so they would not be packed in. She looked at the ice packs stored in a box with a label. "Hey gattle, would you get me that box over there with ice packs?" She called. "Yeah sure hold up," He winced as he got up and stumbled towards the box and handed it to Snow while he looked at items that would be useful for him. She took it from his hands and used the ice to replenish her own magic so she would be able to heal herself and Gatling pea to an o.k. state better than the one they are in now. "Gattle, come over here you butt I need to heal you," Snow chuckled and patted the ground. He looked at her tiredly and plopped onto the floor. She placed her tiny hand on his shoulder and began healing him. After about 3 minutes, he was feeling better but still in a bit of pain. He leaned back and his vision went black. "WHA-" Were Rep's last words before got knocked out. Snow pea was never with him after Ice Shroom got her. This was a trap! "Well well well, just as I suspected, my rep with a snow gust, BLAH," Cattail smirked and got up. Her plan worked! She walked and clawed the doors open and wrapped up Gatling Pea in a lily pad and dragged him on the floor. "Time for you to see your beloved die," She smirked and headed towards the base.

AT THE BASE_ "Where am I?" Snow pea moaned and looked around. She was trapped and tied with chains and about 56 ft away from a lava pit. The base looked endless and dark. She tried to move and she yelped when she struggled. "Ugh I forgot I was injured back then," She complained and stayed calm until.. "Hello snowy," Said a dark, and cracked voice. She quickly turned and saw the person she never wanted to see again. Zomboss, her past enemy until now. "WHERE AM I ZOMBOSS LET ME GO!" Snow pea struggled and tried using her magic to flee but it was no use. Edgar Z. just smirked and went up to her and grabbed her soft chin. "Listen to me girly, you've been tricked by me and your lifetime enemy Cattail, as you can see there is no way out," He laughed and smacked Snow pea across the face. "WHERE IS GATTLE!" She cried and winced when the chains cut her skin deeply and slowly. "My, so frantic for that street punk, he's safe with us, same with your dad, except.." Edgar turned around and took out an icy letter written by her Brother Winter Mel. "I've caught his letter and read it, I see they are on the way here, better make your death true now than never! But it would be such a shame, to see my greatest creation ever.. be thrown away in such a horrible, painful.. and pittiful way." He leaned in her face and gave her a cold stare. She backed up and felt her blood run cold. 'Weird, my blood never runs cold EVER! WHAT'S GOING ON!' She screamed inside of her head and was in total fear. "MAAAAASSTER!" Cattail screamed and threw Ice Shroom and Gatling Pea infront of her were a platform lied. She smirked and hopped next to Edgar. He smirked at her and looked at his preys. "Good timing Cattail, I was just about to throw her off the platform and into the lava, her extreme weakness, well to all Ice types." He then backed off from Snow Pea and walked down the stairs of his lair and faced the other two. He looked at Ice Shroom then back at Gatling Pea, both beaten and blood filled and also human form. "Well I see the King has fallen and so has his street fellow," He laughed and grabbed Gatling Pea and dragged him into a chamber. He grunted and quickly woke up. "WHAT- WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
